Loss of Innocence
by ES8345
Summary: What happens when Brittany gets drunk at a party after a big fight with Alvin? Read and find out. NOW REVISED AND RE-EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

I realize that I haven't done anything with this fiction in over a year, and I was really content on just letting this story die, but I've noticed that people are still reading (and reviewing) it. So, due to renewed interest in this fanfiction on the part of both the readers and myself, I've decided to re-upload it after going back through it and fixing any grammar or spelling mistakes, as well as spacing out the paragraphs so the dialogue is a little easier to read.

Also, I've decided to alter the character's ages a little. The chipmunks are 17, and the chipettes are 16. They are in their junior year in high school.

This story takes place in the original cartoon universe with some elements from the live action/CGI movies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or any related characters from either the cartoons or movies, just the plot. Everything else belongs to Bagdasarian Productions.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alvin was walking along the sidewalk, the streetlights casting eerie shadows. It was a Friday night in the middle of autumn.

"Why the hell did I yell at her," he thought out loud, "Simon was right; I am an asshole. Brittany deserves better than me."

He lifted his head and looked at the house down the street that was spilling light into the otherwise dark neighborhood. The sound of the music filled the air.

"Nothing left for me to do but go up to her on my knees begging for forgiveness," he said.

* * *

_Flashback_

"So, you two are coming to my party later tonight, right," asked Thomas right before the game started, "Unsupervised. As much booze as you could imagine."

"No thanks," said Alvin, at the same time Brittany said, "Of course we'll be there."

"Wait," they both said, "What?"

"We're not going to that party," said Alvin, "The last thing I need right now is to go to a party with alcohol, get drunk, and end up on the front cover of some tabloid just days before our next album comes out. I don't need that kind of publicity."

"Jeez Alvin, lighten up will you," Brittany responded, "We are going. You need to relax. All of the PR the past few days has you all tense. We'll go and have a good time, and maybe afterwards we could have some time alone."

"No," he retorted, "We're not going; end of discussion."

"Fine," she said, "if you don't want to go, I'll go myself."

"No you aren't," he said.

"You're not the boss of me," she said, "I'm going to that party."

"Fine," he shouted.

"Fine," she said.

They sharply turned away from each other, leaving Thomas there speechless, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

After Alvin and the team won the game, he and his brothers, and their girlfriends, Jeanette and Eleanor, were walking out of the high school football stadium. As they walked out, Brittany walked up to them still dressed in her cheerleader uniform.

"I'm going home to get ready for a party," she said, glaring at Alvin.

He scoffed.

"Are you two coming," she asked her sisters.

"No," said Eleanor, "We're going to go watch a movie with Theo and Simon."

"Well, see you later," she said smiling.

She turned to Alvin and showed a smirk. She turned and walked to her car, all the while swinging her hips and putting on a show for him.

"Do I want to know," said Simon.

Jeanette shrugged.

"Let's go," said Alvin sharply as he turned to his car.

"Alvin wait up," shouted Thomas as he ran over, "Are you sure you don't want to come to the party?"

"I told you before Tom," said Alvin, "I don't need that kind of publicity. Could you do me a favor though? Make sure Britt doesn't get too smashed tonight."

"Will do," he said, "See ya."

He turned to walk to his car as Alvin turned to walk to his.

* * *

At the Seville house, Theodore, Eleanor, Simon and Jeanette were sitting in the living room watching a movie while Alvin sat at the kitchen table, doing his math homework, and Dave was out on a date with Claire. Simon walked in.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Homework," said Alvin.

"Why," said Simon.

Alvin stood up slammed his fist on the table, "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem," asked Simon, "Look at you. You're doing homework on a Friday night while Brittany is at a party that you know that you want to be at."

Alvin sat back down, "I said it before; I don't need to wind up drunk and end up on a tabloid cover. Not now."

"What about Brittany," asked Simon.

"She's being her stuck-up, bitchy self," he responded coldly

"Alvin," gasped Jeanette who just walked into the room, "Don't talk about Brittany like that."

"Stay out of it Jeanette," said Alvin, "Look, I don't want to talk about this right now, so why don't you two just go back in there and watch your damn movie."

"Alvin, you can be an asshole sometimes, you know that," Simon said.

Alvin stood up and slammed Simon up against the refrigerator.

"What did you just say," asked Alvin.

"You heard me," said Simon, "I said that you're an asshole. Brittany deserves better than you."

Alvin made a fist and pulled it back. Theodore and Eleanor just happened to walk into the room at that moment. Theo quickly rushed over and grabbed Alvin's arm trying to hold back the punch.

"Calm down Alvin," said Theo.

"Stay out of this Theodore," said Alvin.

Alvin pulled free of Theodore's grasp and let his fist fly, hitting the refrigerator door beside Simon's head, leaving a dent. He grabbed his varsity jacket and headed to the door.

"Where do you think you're going," said Simon.

"For a walk," he said.

"We're not done here," said Simon, causing Alvin to turn and glare at him.

"Oh yeah we are," said Alvin as he slammed the door.

* * *

_Please review_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own AATC or any characters relating to the cartoon series or the movies.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

At the party, Brittany just downed her fifteenth Jell-O shot in the hour that she was there. (She's a bit of a light-weight.)*

"Okay Britt, I think you've had enough," said Tom who walked over to her.

She giggled as a deep blush appeared on her cheeks, before mumbling a response, "Tom, you wurrrry too mush."

"Seriously Britt, slow down," he said.

"You know what," she said calmly, "I want to see Alvin. I'm gonna go to his house."

She stumbled to the door.

"Oh no you don't," said Tom as he rushed over to stop her, "Not by yourself in this condition. Wait here, I'll get my coat and walk you to Alvin's place."

A guy with blonde hair walked up to them, "I'll take her. That way you don't have to leave your party."

"Are you a friend of hers," Tom asked suspiciously.

The man smiled, "You could say that."

Tom shrugged off his suspicion as his own buzz caught up with him.

The stranger took Brittany's hand, and they walked out the door.

Five minutes later, Alvin walked up the steps to the house and knocked on the door.

Tom answered, "Hey man what's up? I thought you weren't coming."

"Change of plans," said Alvin, "Where's Brittany?"

"Dude, you just missed her," he said, "They should have passed you on the sidewalk."

"They," said Alvin, obviously confused.

"Yeah," said Tom, "Britt was hitting the Jell-O shots pretty hard, so I asked her to slow down. She said that she wanted to see you, so I offered to walk her to your place, but then some guy I never met, offered to take her so I didn't have to leave my party."

"A guy you've never met," said Alvin, his confusion slowly turning to worry.

"Yeah," said Tom, "I figured he must be a friend of hers. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin."

As Tom described him, Alvin was slowly losing his composure.

"Oh God, no," said Alvin.

"What's up dude," said Tom, "you don't look too good."

Alvin pulled out his iPhone and browsed to a news page, "Is this him?"

Tom nodded, "Yeah that's him. Who is he?"

Alvin looked up at him, "Do you remember a couple of months ago when that guy was arrested for stalking Brittany?"

"Yeah I remember that," said Tom, "They caught him outside of the gym..."

Slowly the realization dawned on him, "Oh shit. That was him. Shit, dude I didn't know."

Alvin turned to walk off the porch.

"Do you want me to go help you look for her," Tom asked.

"No," said Alvin, "stay here in case either of them comes back. If she does, call me."

"And if he comes back," said Tom.

Alvin looked around at the other football players with a pissed off sneer, "Keep him here."

He walked out onto the porch and pulled out his cell phone and called Simon.

* * *

The music on the horror movie that Simon, Jeanette, Theo, and Eleanor were watching was reaching its peak when Simon's cell phone rang. Everyone jumped. Simon looked at the caller ID. When he saw it was Alvin, he let out a perturbed sigh. He opened it, "What do you want Alvin?"

"_We have a problem,"_ he answered, the uncertainty apparent in his voice.

"What's wrong bro," said Simon as he sat up and paused the movie, earning Theo, Eleanor, and Jeanette's confused looks.

"_I think Brittany's been kidnapped," _he said.

"What," shouted Simon as he jumped to his feet, "How?"

"_Remember her stalker,"_ said Alvin.

"I thought he was in jail," said Simon.

"_Not anymore,"_ said Alvin, _"He got out yesterday on some technicality. I saw it on the internet this morning. I'm out looking for her now; I need help."_

"Right," said Simon, "We're on our way."

He hung up and turned to his brother and their girlfriends, "I've got some bad news."

* * *

Alvin was scouring the streets, leaving no alley unchecked, in his desperate attempt to locate Brittany. A half hour had already passed. He had already met up with his brothers and Brittany's sisters, and they were all searching. As he stopped to catch his breath, he heard a crash. He walked toward the source of the sound, an alley across the street.

* * *

To say she was scared was an understatement. What Brittany Miller was feeling was unadulterated terror. The man that she left the party with had her backed against a wall in a dark alley. He had already ripped her jacket off of her, and he was working on pulling off her skirt. After he had it off of her he started to remove her top. In an attempt to escape, she brought her hand up and scratched him across the face, and proceeded to make a run for it, but he grabbed her foot, effectively tripping her, sending her flying into a trash can, causing a large crash. He grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. He slowly ran his thumb along her jaw and over her lips before leaning his mouth to her ear.

"That was stupid," he whispered, "You'd better not try that again."

As he pulled away, she spat in his face, causing him to back hand her.

"Bitch," he said as he grabbed the waistband of her panties and ripped them off. She screamed, causing him to back hand her again. She could hear him pull down his zipper. She felt his member rub against her lower lips. With a quick thrust, he sheathed himself inside of her. She let out an earsplitting scream as her innocence was stolen from her.

As soon as he heard the scream, Alvin sprinted towards its source. He rushed into the alley, and grabbed the rapist's shoulders and pulled him of Brittany. As the man spun around, Alvin's fist made contact with his jaw. He continued to punch and kick the rapist after he fell to the ground until he was pulled back by Simon.

"Alvin calm down," said Simon.

Alvin came back to his senses and rushed over to Brittany, who was sitting in the fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Everything's gonna be okay," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Simon pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1, as Theodore called Dave and Jeanette called Miss Miller. Eleanor walked over to Brittany and hugged her after Alvin pulled away. Simon walked over to him after he closed his cell phone.

"The cops and an ambulance are on the way," he explained, "What happened?"

Alvin was trying to maintain his composure, "He… he raped her. I w… I was too late."

"No, I don't think you were," said Simon, "Though getting here a few minutes earlier would have been ideal, think what could have happened if you would've gotten here later than you did."

Alvin nodded, knowing that Simon made sense.

* * *

By the time Dave, Claire and Miss Miller arrived, the cops and the ambulance were already there. Miss Miller rushed to the gurney that Brittany was laying on. Dave walked over to where Alvin was talking to a cop.

"Excuse me," he said, "What exactly happened here?"

"Are you his guardian," said the cop, while pointing at Alvin.

Dave nodded.

"I was just about to take his statement," said the cop before turning back to Alvin, "Tell me what happened."

Alvin looked over at Brittany before sighing. He retold the night's events to Dave and the cop.

"Am I done," said Alvin, "Can I go over to her now?"

The cop nodded. Alvin turned and ran over to the gurney as it was about to be loaded into the ambulance. He walked over and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and kissed her on the forehead again. She weakly looked up at him as the EMTs pushed her into the ambulance.

Miss Miller walked up to Dave, "I'm going to ride with Brittany. Can you take the girls?"

"Of course," said Dave.

Alvin watched as the ambulance turned its lights on and sped off towards the hospital.

"C'mon Alvin," said Dave, "Let's go."

* * *

*AN: Fifteen jell-o shots is around 3 shots of vodka.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own AATC.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

That entire night Alvin lay awake, watching the ceiling. Since he wasn't family and it was after midnight, he wasn't allowed to see Brittany at the hospital. Eleanor and Jeanette stayed the night in the Seville's guest room. Miss Miller did stay at the hospital.

Alvin tossed and turned as he lay awake. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering back to that alley.

"Why couldn't I get there sooner," he said to himself, "Hell, why didn't I just go with her to the damn party. If I would've gone, then I would have seen him and stopped him before…"

There was a knock on his door, "Alvin, I hear moving around in there. Are you okay?"

"Yeah Dave," said Alvin, "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk," asked Dave as he opened the door.

Alvin sat up and stared at the floor, "It's all my fault."

Dave walked over and sat beside him, "Alvin, no. Don't you dare blame yourself."

"If I would've gone with her to the party like she wanted me to," said Alvin.

"Stop right there," said Dave.

Alvin looked up at him.

"Alvin," he said, "You saved Brittany tonight. Do you really think that the rapist would have stopped if you hadn't stopped him?"

Alvin shook his head. Dave put his hand in his son's shoulder before standing up.

"Get some sleep Al," he said, "I just got off the phone with Miss Miller. Brittany's resting, and you can go visit her in the morning."

At that Alvin's eyes lit up. He nodded. Dave turned to leave the room.

"Thanks Dad," said Alvin.

"Anytime son," said Dave, before shutting the door.

* * *

At seven in the morning, Alvin rushed through the kitchen, past Dave and out the door.

"Where are you going," shouted Dave after him.

Alvin stopped and turned around, "The hospital."

"Visiting hours don't start until eight," said Dave.

"I know," said Alvin, "There are some things I need to do first."

He walked over, got in his car, and sped out of the driveway.

* * *

As soon eight o'clock rolled around, Alvin was standing at the door of the hospital with a bouquet of roses and a rather large teddy bear.

He walked up to the desk, "Can I see Brittany Miller?"

"I'm sorry," said the nurse, "only family members are allowed to see her at the request of her guardian."

"It's okay," said Miss Miller as she walked over with a cup of coffee, "He's allowed."

The nurse nodded. Alvin turned to Miss Miller, "How is she?"

"She's fine considering…," Miss Miller responded.

"Are you sure I can go see her," he asked.

"She's asleep right now," said Miss Miller, "but I don't see why not."

Alvin nodded as he walked into the room. After placing the teddy bear and roses on the table by her bed, Alvin sat in the chair next to her. Since she was sleeping, all he could do was watch her. Miss Miller walked in and stood beside him. He glanced up at her.

"You're a hero Alvin," she said.

"No I'm not," he said, "I should've been there sooner. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have been alone last night. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me."

Miss Miller placed her hand on his shoulder, "Let me tell you something. Last night, before she fell asleep, she wouldn't stop asking for you."

Alvin looked at the sleeping Chipette.

"How do you feel about her Alvin," asked Miss Miller.

The question caught him off guard.

"I… I don't know," he stammered, "There's always been a weird rivalry between us, and usually we fight all the time about which of us is better at any random thing, but lately I just want to be with her. I mean, we've 'dated' in the past, but I've never quite felt like this before. I can't really explain it."

Miss Miller smiled knowingly. Suddenly, Brittany began moving in the bed, her eyes fluttering open.

"I'll let you two have some privacy," said Miss Miller as she turned to leave the room.

Brittany and Alvin's eyes locked on to each other, neither knowing exactly what to say. Brittany slowly took Alvin's hand into hers.

"Thank you for saving me," she said as a blush adorned her face. This caused Alvin to notice the bruises on her cheeks, causing him to feel a pang of guilt.

"I didn't do anything that deserves thanks," he said turning his gaze from her, "it's my fault that this happened to you."

"What," she said shocked.

"If I would have gone with you to the party…" he started, but she cut him off by putting her fingers on his lips.

"No," she said, "It's not your fault. If anything, it's mine. I shouldn't have gone to the party. The main reason that I went was because you told me not too."

"That doesn't matter," Alvin said loudly as he jumped onto his feet, "It's not your fault. I knew that he escaped from jail. I should have told you."

"I knew," Brittany responded calmly, "I saw it online. I guess I was so drunk that I didn't recognize him."

"Well, you're safe now," he said, "The bastard's back in jail."

"Thanks to you," she said.

"I did what I needed to do," he said.

She smiled up at him. He slowly leaned closer to her. They both closed their eyes as she leaned forward to meet him. Before their lips met, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Alvin quickly pulled away and looked up at the doorway. There in the doorway stood Dave, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor.

"Are we interrupting something," said Dave.

Alvin let out a sigh.

"No Dave," he said before turning back to Brittany, "I'm gonna go get something to drink; I'll be back."

He walked out of the room as Jeanette and Eleanor walked over and hugged their sister.

After Alvin got a cup of coffee, he walked into the waiting room and sat down. The TV was on Cartoon Network so he turned to the nurse and asked if he could change the channel. She nodded. He walked over and began channel surfing. As he was scrolling through the channels, he caught a glimpse of the name 'Brittany Miller' across the screen. He stopped on that channel.

"_Welcome back to TMZ," said the host, "we're reporting on the breaking news that pop idol Brittany Miller of Chipette fame is currently being hospitalized after she was allegedly beaten and raped last evening."_

Alvin turned and ran back to the room. As he rushed in, everyone jumped.

"Alvin," said Simon, "What's wrong?"

Alvin looked at Dave, "We have a slight problem?"

* * *

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own AATC.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Shortly after Alvin saw that what happened to Brittany was already on TV and told Dave, Dave received a phone call.

"Hello," said Dave.

"_Am I speaking with David Seville," said the voice, "Manager to the Chipettes." _

"Yes," said Dave, "Who is this?"

"_This is TMZ calling for a statement regarding the alleged rape of your client," said the voice. _

Upon hearing that, Dave scowled, "No comment."

He hung up. Alvin walked over to the window and looked out. He saw a few news vans and a growing crowd of paparazzi.

Dave walked up behind him, "Already it's starting."

"At least they can't come in," said Simon. Dave nodded.

After spending the rest of the day with Brittany and fighting their way through the paparazzi, the Chipmunks and Chipettes went home. Brittany sat in her hospital room and sighed, looking out the window.

An orderly walk in, "Don't worry about them hun. You're safe in here."

Brittany nodded as she dropped the curtain, blocking her view of the paparazzi.

"How long will I have to stay here," she asked suddenly.

The orderly turned to her, "They still want to run a few more tests to make sure you're okay. I would say Monday at the latest."

Brittany sighed again. She looked over at the vase of roses and the teddy bear that were sitting on her stand and smiled.

The orderly noticed, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

A blush came to Brittany's cheeks when she heard the question.

"He's just a friend," she responded.

"Honey," said the nurse, "Let me tell you something. If he was just a friend, he wouldn't have been here before visiting hours started carrying a dozen roses and a giant teddy bear. He's either a stalker or he cares about you more than just as a friend."

Brittany smiled when she heard this, "You think so?"

The nurse nodded, "You should get some rest."

She turned and walked out of the room. Brittany lay down and smiled as she thought of the prospect of being more than just friends with Alvin again.

* * *

After a good night's sleep, Alvin was up bright and early on Sunday morning. He arrived at the hospital at eight o'clock sharp, after a few hundred 'no comments' to the paparazzi. When he walked in, a nurse stopped him, "They're currently running a test on Brittany. You'll have to wait."

He nodded disappointedly and walked over to the waiting room. The scene on the TV was similar to the previous day.

"_Welcome back to TMZ," said the announcer. _

A photo of Alvin walking into the hospital flashed onto the screen.

"_This just in," said the announcer, "Pop superstar Alvin Seville was just seen entering the hospital where fellow pop star Brittany Miller is being treated after being allegedly beaten and raped. Following many attempts, we still have not been able to receive any comment from her manager David Seville or guardian Beatrice Miller. Alvin also declined comment when asked about his fellow performer."_

Alvin shook his head in disgust, "Damn paparazzi, they're like buzzards flocking to a corpse."

"You can say that again," said a voice behind him.

He turned to see Miss Miller.

"Oh," he said, "Hey Miss Miller."

"I figured you'd be here," she said.

Miss Miller sat down beside Alvin.

"I thought about what you said yesterday," he said, "about how I really feel about Brittany."

"And you've reached a conclusion," she said.

"Kind of," he said, "I realized that I do like her more than a friend, but I'm not sure how much more."

"It's a start," she said, "Now all you've gotta do is tell her how you feel."

"Yeah," said Alvin, "about that. I want to tell her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way anymore. Like I said before, we've done the 'dating' thing, but that only lasted about two months, and I'm the one that broke up with her. I'm just glad that we were able to still be friends. I guess I'm scared that we'll ruin what we already have."

"That is a chance that you have to be willing to take," Miss Miller said. Alvin nodded.

A nurse walked over, "The doctors are finished with Brittany; you can go in now."

When Alvin and Miss Miller entered Brittany's room, Miss Miller walked over and hugged her. "How are you feeling today," she asked.

"Ready to leave," said Brittany.

"I talked to a doctor," said Miss Miller, "He said that our family physician wants to check you first, and she won't be available until tomorrow."

"So that means one more night in this place," said Brittany as she groaned.

"It can't be that bad," said Alvin.

Brittany's eyes lit up when she heard him speak because before that she didn't realize that he was there.

"Oh yeah," she said, "you spend three days here and then tell me it's not bad."

She pointed to the window, "And they're not making it any better. I opened my curtain this morning and was almost blinded by the camera flashes."

Alvin walked over and took her hand into his, "It's only one more night. Just think, tomorrow you can leave."

She smiled. Alvin sat down and they started talking about random things as Miss Miller walked out of the room.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

Jason Staford sat in the back seat of his father's limo, as he was just set free on 1.5 million dollars bail, which was only assigned because his father plays golf with the judge. He was watching the coverage on TMZ. His cell phone rang, "Hello."

"_Mr. Staford, this is TMZ, we would like to have an interview with you about the allegations against you."_

"Of course," he responded, "When?"

"_We would like to run it on Tuesday, so how about tomorrow?"_

"That works for me," he said before hanging up.

He turned his attention back to the TV screen; when Brittany's picture flashed onto the screen, he smiled, "You'll still be mine Brittany."

* * *

Finally the villain is named. That's just a random name that I picked out of thin air, it's not based on any real person.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody. I'm back with a new chapter for the first time since February. I also have chapter 6 done, and I will upload it sometime next week so long as I don't get Raptured tomorrow evening.

Disclaimer: I do not own AATC or any related characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor walked into school that Monday morning, and they were instantly bombarded with people screaming questions about Brittany and the events of that weekend. The five chipmunks ignored them and pushed through as the first bell rang, signaling that class was starting. The classes dragged on through the day, but Alvin's mind was focused solely on the fact that Brittany would be released from the hospital that afternoon. Finally lunch rolled around, and Alvin took his outside to the bleachers around the football field. As he was eating, Tom walked up.

"Hey man, what's up," asked Alvin upon seeing him.

"Not much," responded Tom, as he sat down.

Alvin glanced at him as their conversation died there. He knew that Tom wanted to ask the same question that he'd been asked all day so far.

He sighed, "Just ask."

"How's Brittany," Tom started with.

"She's as fine as she could possibly be given the circumstances," Alvin said, "She's being released from the hospital today."

"That's good," said Tom.

After a pause, he continued with his next question, "Is what the news is saying true, that she was raped?"

Alvin sighed before nodding. After a few seconds of silence, Tom spoke again, "Dude, I'm sorry."

Alvin turned and looked at him, confused, which Tom noticed.

"It was my fault," he said, "I let Britt leave the party with that asshole."

"It's not like you could have known," said Alvin, "Besides, you had no reason to expect anything was wrong; I never said anything beforehand."

Tom nodded unsurely, "When you see Britt, just tell her I said sorry."

At that, Tom left, and Alvin finished his lunch alone.

* * *

When school was out, Alvin rushed to his car and then to the hospital after finding out from Jeanette, who heard it from a phone call from Miss Miller that Brittany was still waiting to be seen by her doctor one more time before being released. Another reason was because Jeanette mentioned a plan to get by the ever growing crowd of paparazzi. As Alvin pulled into the hospital lot, he was rushed by the camera and tape recorder toting mob.

"What are you doing here?" "When will Brittany be released?" "Is it true that Brittany was raped?"

Alvin quickly walked through the crowd while shouting answers, "I'm obviously here to see Brittany; when she gets released is none of your damn business, and no comment."

He let out a deep sigh has he finally made it through the front door.

"Hello Alvin," said Miss Miller, who was in the waiting room with Dave.

"Hey Miss Miller, Dave," said Alvin, "How's Britt doing?"

"She's with her doctor right now," explained Dave, "As soon as she's done, she'll be ready to go."

Alvin nodded, "So, I heard we have a plan in order to get through the crazies outside."

"Of course we do," said Jeanette, who, along with Eleanor, walked into the room behind him. Alvin turned around and gasped when he saw that the two sisters were wearing auburn wigs on their heads.

"Jeanette and I are going to act as decoys," explained Eleanor.

"I'm riding with Dave," said Jeanette, "We'll leave through the main entrance, and Simon will drive behind us in my car, running interference on those paparazzi that follow us."

"I'm riding with Miss Miller," said Eleanor, "We're leaving through the emergency room entrance. Theo's running interference for us in Simon's car."

"Brittany's going to ride with you," Dave explained, "You two are going to sneak out one of the employee exits. We've already discussed our plan with the hospital staff and gotten their approval. We just need to wait for Simon and Theo to get here and Brittany to finish with her doctor."

Alvin nodded as he absorbed that information, "I'll go move my car into a better place then."

Alvin ran outside and moved his car to a spot close to the employee entrance before sneaking back in. This time when he entered the waiting room, there were three auburn-haired chipettes, but one of them was wearing his varsity jacket. He walked up behind them and cleared his throat to get their attention. When Brittany turned around and saw him, she immediately rushed over and threw her arms around him.

After a few seconds, their embrace was interrupted by Dave clearing his throat, "I just got a text message from Simon saying that he and Theodore are ready. Let's do this."

Dave and Jeanette walked out the main entrance of the hospital as Eleanor and Miss Miller made their way to the emergency room entrance. Alvin took Brittany's hand into his and led her to where they would make their escape.

* * *

Please review. If you do, I may be persuaded to upload chapter 6 faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody. I decided to do something different in this chapter. This is the first time that I've included a song as part of the story. The song is Stop Draggin' My Heart Around by Stevie Nicks and Tom Petty. I just thought it seemed to fit their situation. Please review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I ever own, Alvin and the Chipmunks or any of the related characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As soon as Dave and Jeanette walked out of the hospital, they were bombarded by paparazzi, who thought that it was Brittany. The two of them didn't stop moving until they came to Dave's car. After they climbed in, they pulled out of the parking lot. Directly behind them, was Simon in Jeanette's ice blue Chevy Cruze LTZ. The two cars were immediately followed by about ten vans filled with photographers who were hoping for their next payday.

After about three minutes, Eleanor and Miss Miller made their way out the emergency room entrance towards Miss Miller's pink Cadillac. The crowd of paparazzi that remained at the hospital rejoiced, thinking that they would be the ones with the million dollar photo instantly swarmed. After the two were in the car, they pulled out of the parking lot in a different direction then what Dave went. Following them, was Theodore in Simon's silver ice Chevy Volt. A small group of paparazzi followed them.

By now, only a few photographers remained at the hospital. Alvin poked his head out the staff door to see if any were looking in their direction. He turned to Brittany, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, and they quickly walked towards Alvin's red Camaro 2SS. Alvin quickly started the car and threw it into gear. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Brittany noticed a black Suburban following him.

"I guess the plan didn't work on all of them," she said.

"Then, I guess we'd better ditch 'em," said Alvin as he put the pedal to the floor and shifted gears.

The Suburban kept with them however, causing Alvin to curse under his breath. He saw a turn coming up.

He turned to Britt and said, "Hold on."

Instead of slowing down to take the turn, he quickly pulled the handbrake and drifted around, before once again putting the pedal to the floor. The Suburban that was following them, being a larger vehicle, had to slow down to take the turn. By the time it had, Alvin had darted into an alley and was already out of sight. When he came out of the alley and back onto the main road, he glanced over at Brittany, who was gripping the dashboard so hard, her knuckles were white.

"Are you okay," he asked.

She slowly relaxed back into the seat before answering, "That depends; are you done trying to kill us?"

Alvin cocked an eyebrow before saying, "I got rid of the paparazzi, didn't I?"

Brittany just shook her head before saying, "Are we heading home now?"

Alvin smirked, "What's your hurry?"

"I don't know," she said sarcastically, "Maybe the fact that I've been in the hospital since Friday? Why? What did you want to do?"

"I was kind of hoping we could go somewhere and talk," Alvin said.

"About what," she asked.

A light blush adorned Alvin's cheeks, "Just… stuff."

Brittany tilted her head in confusion, "Okay… Where are we going?"

Alvin smiled, "You'll see."

After they drove for a while, the two chipmunks found themselves going up a gravel road that led to a cliff that overlooked their neighborhood.

"I haven't been here since we snuck out that night right after you got your license," said Brittany, "Back when we were dating."

Alvin nodded, "Me either."

After a short moment of nostalgia, Brittany turned and faced him, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Alvin sighed before turning to look at her, "I've been thinking lately…"

She interrupted him, "What? You have the ability to think?"

She started laughing.

"Funny," he said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry," she said, "you may continue."

"I've been thinking about us," he said.

"Us," she asked, "What about us?"

"Mostly that I think I was wrong," he said.

"Wait," she said laughing, "I need to get my cell phone and record this. You just admitted that you were wrong."

Alvin smiled when he heard her laugh.

"Are you done making fun of me yet," he said.

"For the moment," she responded.

"As I was saying," he said, "Do you remember why we broke up?"

She frowned, "Of course I do. You said that instead of being in a relationship, we should focus on school and our music."

"Mostly," he said, "My main reason was because that we went on separate tours last summer, and I didn't want either of us to hold the other back from any opportunities."

"And that worked as well as any of your other plans," she said, "I still thought about you the whole time I was on tour."

"Me too," he said, "Which is something else that figured into my recent thoughts."

She smiled and opened her mouth to make a sarcastic comment, but he cut her off, "Don't do it."

She giggled, "So all of this thinking has led to what?"

"That I want us to get back together," he said, "That is, if you want to."

She sighed, but instead of answering, she sang:  
_Baby you'll come knocking on my front door.__  
Same old line you used to use before__  
I said ya… well… what am I supposed to do__  
I didn't know what I was getting into_

Alvin jumped in:  
_So you've had a little trouble in town__  
Now you're keeping some demons down_

Brittany:  
_Stop draggin' my__  
Stop draggin' my__  
Stop draggin' my heart around._

Alvin:  
_It's hard to think about what you wanted.__  
It's hard to think about what you lost.__  
This doesn't have to be the big get even__  
This doesn't have to be anything at all_

_I know you really want to tell me goodbye  
I know you really want to be your own girl_

Brittany:  
_Baby, you could never look me in the eye__  
Yeah, you buckle with the weight of the words__  
__Stop draggin' my__  
Stop draggin' my__  
Stop draggin' my heart around._

Alvin:  
_There's people running 'round loose in the world__  
Ain't got nothing better to do__  
Than make a meal of some bright eyed kid__  
You need someone looking after you_

_I know you really want to tell me goodbye  
I know you really want to be your own girl_

Both:  
_Baby you could never look me in the eye__  
Yeah you buckle with the weight of the words__  
Stop draggin' my__  
Stop draggin' my__  
Stop draggin' my heart around._

"Tom Petty and Stevie Nicks huh," he said once they finished, "That sounded good. We're gonna have to put that on our next albums."

Brittany glared at him, "I sang that for a reason."

He sighed and said, "I know, and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," she said, "and I'm not totally against us getting back together."

His eyes lit up when she said that, "Really?"

She nodded as she took his right hand with her left and touched his cheek with her right. She leaned close and planted a light kiss on his lips. Alvin smiled under her lips and lifted his left hand to her cheek before kissing back a little harder. They were interrupted by a flash of light. They pulled apart to see a photographer standing in front of the car.

"Damn it," Alvin said. He started the car and threw it into reverse, backed up, shifted into gear and tore down the road.

"Well we managed to evade them for an hour," Brittany said, "Which is the longest I've been without them since Saturday."

Just as Alvin was about to respond, his cell phone rang. He pushed the Bluetooth button on his dashboard and said, "Alvin here; what's up?"

Dave came over the other end, "Where are you?"

"We're on our way home now," he said.

"Okay," said Dave, "Bring Brittany home with you. Her house has become paparazzi central, so she's going to spend the night with us."

"Okay," said Alvin as he squeezed Brittany's hand, "We'll be home soon. Bye."

"See you then," said Dave before hanging up.

Brittany looked at Alvin unsurely following the hand squeeze.

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," she said.

He frowned, "Come on babe. I'm not that insensitive. I know you're not ready for that, especially after what happened on Friday. I'm just glad that I get to spend more time with you."

She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Alvin shifted gears again, and the couple sped down the road towards Alvin's house.

* * *

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back after half a year with a new chapter. Sorry it took so long, but college work sucks and that led to some crazy writers block. I kind of have an idea on where I want this story to go now, so I hope to update it more.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the chipmunks or the chipettes or any of the characters from the cartoon or the movies. They all belong Bagdasarian Productions (last time I chacked).

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Alvin was lying in his sleeping bag on the floor next to his bed. The reason for this was because his bed was occupied by his sleeping pink-clad counterpart and girlfriend. It was around 12:30 and Alvin was wide awake just listening to Brittany's light snoring. His thoughts drifted back to the few hours before when they had returned home around 9.

~~flashback~~

Alvin and Brittany walked through the front door to find Dave waiting for them.

"Did you have any trouble," he asked.

Alvin shook his head, "At first we had a black Suburban following us, but we ditched them."

"So where were you for four hours," Dave asked, slightly accusatory.

Alvin glanced at Brittany, who had a light smile and a slight blush on her cheeks, before turning to Dave.

"We needed to talk about a few things," Alvin finally said.

Dave picked up his iPad that was sitting on the table next to him, "Right. I would be inclined to believe you, but I saw this right after you hung up."

He showed them the webpage that he had opened. It was TMZ again; the headline said "Brittany and Alvin: Moonlit Romance" and it was the picture that the paparazzi snapped as they were kissing. Alvin snatched the tablet from Dave's hand and continued reading silently, "Brittany Miller, who was just released from the hospital, seems to be spending some quality time with ex-boyfriend and fellow performer Alvin Seville. It seems as though she's getting over that 'alleged' rape rather well."

"Those assholes," Alvin thought as his fists clenched and teeth ground. He made sure that Brittany did not see the article.

"We can explain," Brittany said timidly.

"Brittany and I are dating again," Alvin said, "I guess the photographer was waiting for a good shot, and… yeah. That's what happened. How'd you find it?"

"Simon wrote a program that searches news feeds and tabloid websites for any mention of Brittany's name so I can deal with any PR issues that come from it," Dave explained, "which will probably happen."

"I'm sorry Dave," said Brittany.

Dave put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, "None of this is your fault. You can go upstairs and get a shower. Miss Miller gave me some clothes for you to wear; they're in Alvin's room. I need to talk to Alvin alone for a little bit."

"It's not Alvin's fault," she said, "I kissed him."

"That's fine," he said, "It doesn't matter; we'll deal with that tomorrow."

Brittany glanced at Alvin as though nervous to leave him alone with Dave. Alvin gave her a reassuring nod. She turned and headed up stairs.

Alvin turned back to Dave, "Look, I'm sorry about getting caught by a photographer. I thought we were in a secluded area with no one around…"

"Alvin, it's fine," Dave interrupted, "Like I said, we'll deal with it in the morning."

"And everything else they said about her," Alvin said, "Those assholes. They don't know anything about how she feels."

"Language Alvin," Dave snapped, "We'll deal with the backlash from this in the morning. The reason I wanted to talk to you alone is because I want to talk to you about Brittany. The paparazzi aren't the only reason that she's here. Miss Miller told me that she's been having nightmares and waking up in the middle of the night screaming… for you. That's why you're both sleeping in the same room."

Alvin's eyes widened, "Really."

"Don't get too excited," said Dave, "I had Simon dig out your sleeping bag. You're going to be a gentleman and let Brittany sleep in your bed while you sleep on the floor."

Alvin nodded, "Okay."

"Something else," Dave said, "I got a phone call from the police. Jason Staford was released on bail."

Alvin exploded, "Are you freaking kidding me! They let that bastard out after what he did to Brittany! "

"Calm down Alvin," Dave said sternly, "They issued a restraining order. He's not allowed to be anywhere near Brittany."

"Like that's going to stop him," Alvin said.

"Also," Dave interjected, "the detective is going to have various patrolmen drive by our area and the school over the next few days. Last thing, don't tell Brittany about this. We don't want her to be worried."

~~end flashback~~

Alvin closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, but he heard a slight whimper. He glanced at the clock to see it read 1:00.

"Nooo," he heard Brittany moan, "Ssstoppp."

Alvin sat up and glanced at the sleeping chipette. She was curled into the fetal position. She let out another moan as she jerked around.

"NO!" she said more forcefully.

Alvin stood up and walked to the edge of the bed.

Suddenly she screamed and sat up in bed, "Alvin!"

Alvin quickly sat on the bed and pulled her into a tight embrace and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm right here," he softly whispered into her ear comfortingly, "I've got you. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise," she said through her sobs.

"Of course," he said before kissing her on the forehead.

She laid her head against his chest as sleep reclaimed her.

Alvin just sat there holding the sleeping chipette when his door slowly opened. Dave poked his head in.

"Is everything okay," he asked quietly.

Alvin nodded solemnly before mouthing, "Can I…"

Dave nodded before Alvin could finish, "Miss Miller and I trust you, and so does Brittany apparently. I don't see why you two sharing a bed would be a problem, but this is the only exception."

Alvin nodded as he laid his sleeping beauty back down before crawling under the covers himself. Unfortunately, when he moved, Brittany let out a protesting moan. He quickly embraced her again, earning a contented sigh.

Dave shook his head, "Good night you two."

Alvin nodded to his father, and Dave shut the door. Alvin sighed before once again trying to fall asleep. This time it came easy as the love of his life was in his arms.

* * *

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

It's back with a fairly long chapter. This chapter has some rather course language in it, mostly because part of it was written when I was really drunk. The next morning when I re-read it, I thought it was good enough to leave it the way it was.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AatC or any related characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When Alvin walked down into the kitchen a little before 7:30, he found Dave huddled over Simon's computer.

"What's going on," Alvin asked.

"My program got a big hit this morning," Simon explained, "Every entertainment news tabloid on the web erupted about an exclusive interview with someone related with Brittany's case."

"I think I know why," said Theodore as he walked in from the living room, "It's on TV. You might want to see this."

The four of them walked into the living room and looked at the television to see the face of the man who attacked Brittany. He had a cut lip, four scratch marks diagonally across his face, and a shiner on his left eye. It was obvious that his injuries were made up to look like they were worse than they actually were.

"_So," the interviewer said, "You claim that Brittany consented to leaving this party with you."_

"_Absolutely," he responded, "She was clinging to me as we walked down the road. She actually put the moves on me. When we walked into the alley, she tripped. I knelt down to help her up. When I got close to her, she grabbed my neck, pulled me closer and kissed me."_

"_Then what happened," the interviewer pressed._

"_Well," he said smirking, "I would say, but this is network TV, so I'm not sure if I can go into much detail."_

"_So the two of you had a little fun," the interviewer said._

"_You could say that," he said, "Until that brute Seville showed up. You can see my face, this is what he did. He saw us and flipped out. Of course she started saying that I was raping her, fueling his rage further. Aside from what you see, I have three broken ribs and a dislocated knee."_

"_So you think that Alvin has an anger issue," the interviewer asked._

"_Hell yes I do," he responded, "Both of them. I've seen that picture that just came out."_

_The picture from the night before flashed on the screen._

"_Does that look like a woman who was just raped," he asked, "I wouldn't doubt that this was just a BLEEP up game that they play because they're famous and bored. Besides, don't the Chipmunks have a new album releasing this week? How do we know that this isn't just a stunt for publicity?"_

"That's enough of that," said Dave as he turned off the TV.

By now Alvin's fists were clenched, and he was shaking with rage.

There was a loud crash of glass hitting the floor, and they turned around to see Brittany standing there with a terrified look on her face and a broken cup and a puddle of water at her feet. Alvin's rage melted away and he rushed over to her. She threw her arms around him and began crying into his chest. He led her back into the kitchen.

"There's no way anyone would believe that," said Theodore, "would they?

"Unfortunately," said Simon, "Some people will believe anything they see on TV."

Just then Dave's cell phone rang, and he answered it," Hello. Yes Beatrice, I saw it. Unfortunately, yes she did. Alvin's with her in the kitchen. I don't know what we're going to do. I know he was spinning lies. No, I don't think that they will. I was thinking the same thing. Okay, I'll tell her. Goodbye."

"I assume that was Miss Miller," said Simon.

Dave nodded.

"What's the plan," Simon asked.

Dave shook his head, "I don't know. We'll think of something. First, I need to talk to Alvin and Brittany."

* * *

_In the kitchen_

Brittany was sitting at the table staring at a spot on the wall with tear stains on her cheeks. Alvin sat next to her with one arm around her.

"What if people believe him," she asked.

"They won't," Alvin said.

She turned and looked at him, her blue eyes, meeting his hazel, "but what if they do?"

He sighed, "You know what, it doesn't matter what they think. We know what happened. If they believe him over us, then they're freaking morons. Besides, we have millions of loyal fans; they're going to believe us."

Just then Dave walked in.

"I just got off the phone with Miss Miller," he said, "I know the plan was that you were going to go back to school today, but we both understand if either of you don't want to."

Alvin looked at Brittany, "It's up to you Britt."

She looked at him and then at Dave, "No, I need to go to school. I can't show weakness. I'm better than that."

"Okay," said Dave, "If you're sure."

Brittany nodded, "I'm not weak. I'm going."

Dave nodded, "If that's what you want."

"It is," she said before looking at Alvin, "I don't care what anybody thinks, I know what happened, and my friends won't believe that bastard."

* * *

When the chipmunks and the chipettes arrived at school, it was worse than the previous day, mostly because Brittany was with them. The questions were just as intrusive as the day before, and the six chipmunks just moved through the crowd of students without paying any real attention to them. That was until Alvin's rival and all around pain in the ass Ryan stopped them.

"So Brittany," he said, "I heard that you had some fun last Friday after the game."

"Let it go Ryan," said Simon before Alvin could respond.

"Not likely four-eyes," Ryan said, "So, Alvin, what's it like knowing your girlfriend's a slut who has sex with random guys in alleys when she's drunk."

"Back off asshole," said Eleanor.

"Like you're gonna make me," he said.

"She doesn't have to," said Alvin before clenching his fist. He threw a punch that caught Ryan right on the jaw, sending him right to the ground, "Mind your own damn business."

Unfortunately for Alvin, a teacher was in the hallway when those events transpired, and he got sent to Principle Talbot's office. Simon accompanied him after they made sure that Brittany was okay and that Theo, Ellie, and Jeanette were protecting her from the rest of the unruly students, who for some reason or another, believed Jason Staford's word over Brittany's.

"Alvin, why must we do this so frequently," said Mr. Talbot.

"I'm not going to apologize for it," Alvin said, "The bastard deserved to taste the floor."

Talbot sighed, "Why must you make things difficult?"

"Mr. Talbot," said Simon, "If I may? Alvin only assaulted Ryan because he assaulted Brittany's reputation and called her a very unpleasant word. My brother cares deeply for Brittany, and what Ryan said was unforgivable."

"Be that as it may," said the former werewolf, "Alvin committed a very serious offense, and unfortunately I have to give him detention."

"It doesn't matter," said Alvin, "but if Ryan or anyone else hurts Brittany in any way, you'll probably see me again."

Mr. Talbot handed Alvin a detention slip and the two brothers left and headed to class.

* * *

When lunchtime rolled around, the six of them sat together, Alvin next to Brittany. Throughout the day, it became painfully obvious to the six teens that the majority of the popular students, Alvin and Brittany's direct peers, were complete morons and believed Staford's interview. While the general student body believed Brittany, she still felt betrayed by her fair-weather friends. All through the day, her fellow cheerleaders and Alvin's football teammates, save for Thomas who knew the truth, were calling her a slut and an opportunist and called Alvin an asshole and telling him that he needs anger management. Despite it all, Alvin only landed in Talbot's office two more times, and Eleanor once. By the end of the day, Alvin was assigned to serve three hours of detention while Ellie had one, and to everyone's surprise, so did Simon.

"I can't believe people actually believe that jerk," Theo said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I can," said Jeanette, "Look who's been giving us trouble, the low IQ, brains-in-their-biceps jocks. No offense Alvin."

"None taken," he said, "I've already gotten three hours of detention, one for punching Ryan, another for telling Xander to go screw himself, and the last for telling Mr. Talbot that giving me detention was bullshit."

"Yeah well, I threw that bitch Janis to the ground by pulling her pony tail," said Ellie.

"Why," said Jeanette, "You knew that you would get sent to Talbot's office."

"Yeah," she said, "But Janis said something that I really don't want to say out loud in present company."

"You may as well," said Brittany, "I've probably heard it already."

It was obvious to anyone who saw her that Brittany had been crying at some point in the day. There were slight mascara and tear stains on her cheeks as well and her hair was slightly mussed.

"After second period, she asked me how it felt to have a whore for a sister," Ellie explained, "so when she turned away, I grabbed her hair and she met the floor."

"You two aren't the only ones," said Simon as he held up his own detention slip, causing everyone to gasp.

"Holy crap," said Alvin, "What'd you do?"

"Would you believe that one of my teachers mentioned that he was disappointed that any student in this school could use an innocent man as a means for publicity," said Simon, "I called him an asinine ignoramus who is obviously out of touch with any sense of moral dignity, and that he should get the facts from all sides before making a statement that could possibly ruin the reputation of two innocent people. He claimed insubordination and sent me to Talbot's office."

"When do you serve your detentions," Jeanette asked to all of them.

"Today," said Simon.

Eleanor and Alvin nodded in agreement.

"I have to stay with Talbot for three hours," said Alvin, "That means I'm stuck at school until 5:30. At least I'll get my homework done."

"At least you'll have company," said Thomas as he walked up and joined the group. He pulled out his own detention slip, "I made Jackson eat tile in the locker room after PE today."

"What did he do," asked Brittany.

Thomas looked unsure as to whether he should say it or not, "Do you really want to know?"

Britt nodded.

"He said that he wished that he was a lucky as Staford to have a chance to… bone you," Thomas finished hesitantly.

Alvin sat there with a dangerous glare on his face and his fists clenched. Eleanor wasn't much different, and Brittany looked as though she was about to break down again. It was at that moment that Alvin stood up and climbed onto the table, much to everyone's surprise.

"Hey," he shouted over every person in the cafeteria. In that split second, every eye was on him and he continued, "I don't give a shit whether you believe that asshole Staford or not. If I hear anyone say any shit about Brittany, I swear to God, I will make your lives a living hell."

"That goes double for me," said Ellie as she stood up and sent a glare to the table of cheerleaders.

"And me," said Simon as he stood up and straightened his glasses.

Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat. Alvin turned around and saw Talbot standing there.

"I would like to see all of you in my office now," he said.

Alvin climbed off the table and said, "Sir, Theo, Jean, Britt, and Tom had nothing to do with this."

Talbot leaned in close to them, "Did I say anything about any of you getting in trouble? All of you, my office, now."

He turned and headed back to the administrative office.

When the six chipmunks and Tom walked into Talbot's office, they came face to face with their guardians, and parents in Tom's case.

"You called our parents," said Alvin before adding sarcastically, "Thank you Mr. Talbot."

"Calm down Alvin," said Dave, "Mr. Talbot told us everything, including why you did what you did."

Tom's father, who was sitting next to Dave, was the next to speak, "And while it's admirable to stand up for your friends, violence isn't the way to do it."

Miss Miller looked at Eleanor, "I can't believe that you behaved that way. You were raised better than that."

"That goes for you too Alvin," said Dave.

"And Thomas," said his father, "You know better."

Dave finally turned to Simon, "And you, if Mr. Talbot didn't show me the detention referral, I never would have believed it."

By now, Alvin, Eleanor, Simon, and Tom were all averting their gazes from their parents while Jeanette, Theodore, and Brittany looked on with concern.

After the meeting with their parents, the teens went back to their previous routine. It was now the last regular class of the day, which was PE that was attended by all six chipmunks. Brittany and her sisters tried to get there early so they could change before anyone else saw them. Ellie and Jeanette looked at their sister in confusion when she went into one of the bathroom stalls to change, which she did quickly, and the three of them were out of there before any of the other girls came in.

PE went by as it normally did, save for any animosity that some of the girls showed Brittany. Unfortunately, they played dodge ball, and Brittany was their favorite target. Jeanette and Simon both seemed to notice that whenever Brittany got hit in the side, she seemed to wince more intensely than when she got hit anywhere else. Eleanor noticed as well, but she didn't think too much about it as she was too focused on paying back her sister's attackers. Alvin was almost viciously hitting any guy who even came remotely close to hitting Brittany. Theo was also going after Brittany's attackers, though with less enthusiasm than his brother or girlfriend.

When the class was finally over, they returned to the locker rooms. This time the chipettes went in with everybody else as they had study hall on the opposite end of the building and did not have time to wait. Again, Brittany changed in the bathroom stall to avoid the other girls. After she was done, she walked up to the sink and began touching up her make-up in the mirror, slightly wincing when she touched her cheek. She was almost finished when she saw Janis' reflection in the mirror behind her.

"So," she said, "Did you have a rough day, whore?"

Eleanor balled her fist and took a step toward her, but Brittany held up her hand, "It's okay Ellie, I got this."

She turned around and looked Janis in the eyes before glancing around the room at the other girls, who were watching intently, "There seems to be some confusion as to what happened this past Friday. Despite what the limp dicked asshole who talked to the trashiest tabloid in Hollywood said, I was raped."

"I'm sure," said Janis, "What happened then?"

"I will pray to God that neither you nor any other girl in here goes through what I did," she continued, "You want to know what happened. Here's what happened. The only thing that son of a bitch said that was true was that I left the party with him. That happened because I was extremely drunk and didn't recognize the guy that stalked me for two months before he was arrested right outside this very building, something that everyone's been neglecting to mention. I didn't lead him to the alley; the alley was where I recognized him. I didn't trip; he pushed me to the ground. I didn't kiss him; he ripped my jacket off of me before picking me up by the shoulders and slamming my head against a brick wall and punching me in the side. While I was dazed and terrified, he tore off my skirt and top. Those scratches on his face weren't caused by Alvin, they were caused by me. I tried to escape, but he tripped me before slapping me twice. While I was trying to catch my breath he ripped my underwear and… That was the worst pain I've ever felt my entire life."

While most of the girls in the room looked like one would expect after hearing such a violent, graphic explanation, Eleanor and Jeanette included, Janis was still being skeptical, "What's wrong, can't handle a real man?"

"No, you stupid bitch," said Brittany, "Up until Friday night I was a virgin."

Half the room gasped, some in shocked sympathy, some just in shock that the most popular girl at their school was a virgin. Even Janis was shocked, "Fine, but if he hurt you so much, where are your injuries."

Brittany looked visibly uncomfortable and Eleanor interjected, "She doesn't have to prove shit to you, you ignorant bitch."

But again Brittany said, "No, it's alright."

The first thing Brittany did was lift her hair in the back to reveal a shaved portion. In the middle of it, there was a gash with six butterfly sutures across it. She then reached over and pulled a paper towel, made it wet and proceeded to wipe her face. When she pulled the towel down, it was caked with make-up. When she looked at the other girls, she revealed the bruises on her cheeks and her black eye. She angrily threw the towel away before she grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head, leaving her in a pink sports bra. There on her side, just below her ribs, was a large bruise. She also had finger shaped bruises on her shoulders.

The room was dead quiet as she put her top back on and turned to her sisters, "Let's go you two."

Jeanette and Eleanor only nodded as they followed her out the door, leaving the other girls to watch them leave in shock.

When they walked out, they found the boys there waiting for them.

"What took so long," said Simon, "The bell will ring any minute. Did something happen?"

Alvin looked at Brittany and saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes. It was also the first time he saw the bruises on her face, "What happened?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, "Can we go somewhere where there isn't anyone else?"

"The music room should be empty right now," said Theo, "And we can trust Miss Ortega."

Brittany nodded before walking that way with her sisters in tow.

"I'll go tell Talbot that we won't be going to our normal study hall," said Simon before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

Alvin and Theo followed the girls at a distance.

When they finally got into the room, Julie looked up from her work, "Hey guys, how're you doing?"

At that, Brittany collapsed on the floor sobbing. Alvin quickly rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, an embrace which she returned. He helped her to a chair as Julie handed her a handkerchief.

"Do you want to talk about it," Julie asked.

Brittany shook her head.

"She stood up to Janis and told her and every other girl in the locker room what happened in graphic detail," Jeanette explained, causing Brittany to shudder.

Alvin pulled her into a stronger embrace, "You didn't have to do that babe."

She looked up at him after she wiped her face clean, "I know, but keeping it a secret wasn't helping anything either."

Just then Simon walked in, "I told Talbot that something was wrong with Brittany and that we brought her here. He said that was fine if Miss Ortega was here, and that he would tell our study hall supervisors that we wouldn't be there. What happed?"

As soon as the question left his mouth, Brittany shuddered again. Jeanette motioned for Simon to follow her and when they were far enough away, she told him.

Soon study hall was over, and Dave called Alvin's cell phone, "Tell Jeanette and Eleanor to come home with you. Miss Miller said that the paparazzi storm has gotten worse."

"Right," said Alvin before hanging up. He told them and the six of them left school.

* * *

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own AATH or any related characters from the movies or cartoons. I only own the story and a few minor OCs.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Once again, Alvin woke up next to the girl he loved. He looked at her sleeping face, sans make-up, and lightly brushed his fingers along her cheekbone. Her eyes lightly fluttered open to meet his gaze. Her eyes widened when she realized that she didn't have any make-up on and she rolled over and looked away from him before letting out a light sob. Alvin immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the spooning position.

"What's wrong babe," he said before kissing her neck.

"I'm hideous," she said.

Alvin sighed before wrapping his arm around her, gently grabbing her shoulder and rolling her over to face him, "You could never be hideous. I don't care that your face is bruised, you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

She grabbed him and pulled herself closer before burying her face in his shirt and letting out a muffled sob, "I don't deserve you."

Alvin pushed away from her and pulled her chin up to meet his eyes, "Listen to me. I don't want anyone else; I only want you, forever."

"How do I know you mean that," she asked.

"I do," he said.

"Prove it," she said.

"How," he said puzzled.

"Three words," she said.

"I adore you," he said.

"Nope," she said with a smile.

"I cherish you," he said.

She shook her head.

"I idolize you," he said.

"Just say it Alvin," she said.

"Every one of those words means the same thing," he said.

"No they don't," she said.

"If you say it first," he said, "I may be inclined to say it."

"No," she said, "If the girl says it first, the guy runs away."

"Same thing could happen if the guy says it first," he said.

"Just say it," she said before putting on her pouty face, "Please."

He smiled, "I never can say no to you. Fine; I love you."

She snuggled closer into his chest, "You know, we may be rushing into this too quickly. I mean, we've only been together for two days."

Alvin smiled again before leaning forward and planting a deep kiss on her lips. He then looked into her eyes and began singing:  
_Wise men say only fools rush in__  
But I can't help falling in love with you__  
Shall I stay__  
Would it be a sin__  
If I can't help falling in love with you__  
__  
Like a river flows surely to the sea__  
Darling so it goes__  
Some things are meant to be__  
Take my hand, take my whole life too__  
For I can't help falling in love with you__  
__For I can't help falling in love with you_

As he finished, he noticed tears forming in her eyes. She immediately grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a very passionate, love-filled kiss. He smiled slightly before returning it with equal vigor. That lasted until they heard someone clear their throat.

They both turned, blushing, to see Dave standing there, "You two need to get up if you don't want to be late for school, unless you don't want to go."

"I'll go," said Brittany as she slid from the bed. She grabbed a few pieces of clothing before heading to the bathroom to change.

After she was out of the room, Dave turned to Alvin with a look of annoyance, "What did I tell you?"

"She's my girlfriend," Alvin said as he got out of bed, "What can I do?"

"Miss Miller and I are allowing you to share a bed with Brittany ONLY because having you next to her calms her nightmares," he said, "Not so you and her can fool around."

"I'm aware," Alvin responded as he pulled on his cloths, "but we got caught in a moment that was beyond my immediate control."

Dave shook his head before turning and heading back down to the kitchen where he was making breakfast.

When Alvin finally made it down stairs, he realized that something was wrong. Dave was cooking, not Theodore. The youngest of the boys was sitting at the table, leaning back with his legs propped up. Another indication that something wasn't right was that he was dressed in mostly black with a green spiked dog collar on. His hair was also spiked up. Alvin sat next to Simon and asked the smart one, "Teddy's time of the month?"

Simon just nodded. Alvin noticed Jeanette eyeing Theo warily while Ellie seemed to be staring longingly. Dave walked over and sat a stack of pancakes on the table before walking over and tapping on Theo's shoulder.

"What," said Theo sharply.

"You never answered me," Dave said, "Since tonight's the full moon, are you going to school or not?"

Just then Brittany walked into the room and took a seat next to Alvin. Theodore glanced at her before turning back to Dave, "I think I will."

Everyone at the table turned and stared at him wide-eyed. When Theodore was in werewolf mode, he never did anything other than stay at home blaring heavy metal music and ignoring anything that anyone said to him. He smirked when he saw their reactions before turning to Dave and saying in an innocent voice that was dripping with sarcasm, "I thought you said that my education was important?"

* * *

When the six munks got to school, they found that the atmosphere had completely changed from the previous day. This time when they walked through the doors, they weren't assaulted by questions or sexual slurs. They were met instead with silence and stares. To their surprise, the first person that approached them was Janis.

"Hey Brittany," she said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jeanette eyed her warily while Eleanor glared. Alvin slipped his hand into Brittany's, reassuringly.

"Don't you think you said enough yesterday," Eleanor said.

Janis cast her eyes to the floor.

"It's okay Ellie," Brittany said, "It's fine."

Ellie nodded but continued glaring.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday," Janis said, "I was out of line. I can't even begin to understand what you went through. I just… I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Brittany looked down at the floor, "I don't know. Part of me wants to forgive you, but I don't know if I can."

Janis nodded, "I understand if you can't right now. I won't bother you anymore."

She backed up to let them walk by, but when Ellie passed her, she stopped her, "Keep Brittany away from Madison today."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What?"

It was too late though, as Janis had already turned around and returned to her friends.

While the above was taking place, Simon and Theodore were watching Ryan, Jackson, and Xander, who were standing on the other side of the lobby. They noticed that the three of them were staring at Brittany with smirks on their faces.

The first class of the day forced the six teens to split up. Alvin had class with Brittany, who never let go of his hand since the scene with Janis. As they were sitting next to each other, listening to the teacher drone on about Algebra, Alvin's thoughts drifted back to right before class started. Theodore pulled him aside and told him not to leave Brittany's side. This concerned Alvin as he had no idea what Theo was getting at.

Brittany must have noticed the concerned look on his face since she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Because of that, Alvin turned and looked at her.

"Are you okay," she whispered, "It looks like something's bothering you."

"It's nothing," he said, "Just something that Theo told me earlier. Don't worry about it."

In her Advanced Cooking class, Eleanor was trying to understand what Janis was talking about. He gaze drifted over to Madison. The redhead was leaning back in her chair barely paying any attention. Suddenly, Ellie saw her fiddle with something in her purse, before checking the clock on the wall.

Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette all had Electronics class first. Also in that class were Ryan, Xander, and Jackson.

"I really want to know what they're up to," said Simon to Jeanette.

"What makes you think they're up to anything," said Jeanette, "I would think that after the beating that Alvin and Tom gave them yesterday, Ryan and Jackson would be too intimidated to try anything to hurt Brittany."

"No," said Theo, his eyes flashing red for a second, "They're definitely up to something. I can sense their ill intent from here. I've been able to sense it since this morning. That's why I told Alvin not to leave Brittany alone today."

Simon nodded before turning his attention back to the circuit board and soldering iron in from of him.

After their classes were over, Alvin and Brittany were walking down the hallway, Brittany stopped in front of the bathroom.

"You can go ahead," she said, "I'll catch up when I'm done."

"That's okay," he responded as he thought back to what Theodore said, "I'll wait."

She shrugged her shoulders and walked in.

When Ellie left class, she followed Madison at a distance. After she turned the corner, Ellie paused and looked around before following. She didn't get the chance though as Theo walked up behind her and said, "Hey babe. What are you doing?"

She jumped with a start because she didn't know he was there.

"Damn it Teddy," she said, "Don't do that."

He only smirked before pulling her into a strong kiss. After he released her, he said sweetly, "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I was following Madison. Janis told me that she was up to something."

Theodore raised an eyebrow before thinking back to that morning. Madison was talking to Ryan when they got to school.

"Following her is probably a good idea," he said, "She was talking to Ryan this morning, and I think he's up to something."

The two of them quickly turned the corner to find that Madison was gone. They glanced at each other before heading down the hallway. Soon they met up with Alvin, who was still waiting for Brittany.

"Where's Brittany," Theodore asked in a panic.

Alvin raised his eyebrow in confusion before pointing to the bathroom.

"Did you see Madison walk by," Ellie asked.

Again Alvin pointed at the bathroom.

Ellie quickly rushed in.

Alvin looked at Theo questioningly.

"Madison was talking to Ryan this morning," Theo explained, "and I think they're up to something."

As they were talking, Simon and Jeanette walked up.

"You know class starts in a minute," Simon said.

Just then, Ellie came out of the bathroom holding Brittany's purse, "She's not in there, but her purse was."

Alvin's eye's widened, "She never leaves her purse unattended."

"Madison's not there either," she added, "and the window was open."

Theo turned to Simon, "Did you see where Ryan went?"

"I think I saw him go out toward the stadium," Jeanette answered.

Alvin and Theodore turned and ran towards the closest door to the football field; Simon Ellie and Jeanette followed.

As they got close to the door, they saw Ryan, Xander, Jackson, and Madison walking in with smiles on their faces. Alvin grabbed Ryan by his collar and slammed him against a locker, while Theo did the same to Xander and Jackson. Ellie confronted Madison.

"Where is she," Alvin demanded.

Ryan smirked, "You might have to be more specific."

"What the hell did you do to her," Ellie said to Madison.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded with a smirk.

"Where's Brittany," Alvin shouted.

"I think I saw her out at the football stadium," Xander said smugly.

"There was some guy with her," Jackson said, "he seemed pretty eager to talk to her."

"And he paid us pretty good to set up the meet," Ryan said.

Alvin's eyes widened. He let go of Ryan and raced out the door. Ellie, Simon, and Jeanette followed.

"She better be okay," Theodore said darkly to the four as his fangs grew larger and his hair stood on end, "For your sakes."

He turned and headed out to follow his brothers.

Theodore caught up quickly, and soon the five of them were at the stadium.

"The stadium is huge," Jeanette said, "they could be anywhere."

Theodore turned to Ellie, "Can I see Brittany's purse real quick?"

She handed it to him and he smelled it before handing it back. He sniffed the air and looked towards the bleachers, "Over there."

The five rushed over to see the gate to the underside of the bleachers ripped open. They rushed in and found Brittany lying on the ground with someone standing over her. It was principle Talbot.

"What the hell's going on," Alvin shouted as he rushed over.

"Calm down Seville," Talbot said, "I saw those miscreants coming out from over here, so I decided to figure out what they were doing. When I got here, I found Brittany and that Staford guy. When he saw me, he ran. Instead of chasing him, I decided to make sure she was alright."

Alvin knelt down next to Brittany. She seemed as though she was sleeping.

"Britt," he said softly, "Wake up."

"It seems as though she was drugged," Talbot said, "I already called 911, and an ambulance is on its way."

"This is what Janis warned me about," Ellie said, "Madison must have drugged her."

"Ryan said that Staford paid them to do this," Simon said.

Talbot pulled out his phone and dialed the school office, "Yes, I would like you to call Ryan, Madison, Xander, and Jackson in and tell them I'll be with them shortly."

The secretary on the other end said, _"They're already here. They said that the Seville brothers and Eleanor Miller threatened them."_

"Very well," Talbot responded, "Tell them I'll be there soon. Also, have the vice principle search Madison's locker for any illegal substances."

"_Yes sir,"_ she said.

"Also," Talbot said, "Contact Beatrice Millar and David Seville. Tell Miss Millar that Brittany is on the way to the hospital, and tell Mr. Seville to come to school to pick up his boys."

With that he hung up his phone.

Theodore, with his advanced hearing, heard the whole conversation, "I threatened them, not Alvin or Ellie."

"I understand," Talbot said as the ambulance pulled onto the field, "Jeanette, go with Brittany in the ambulance. Eleanor, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, come with me."

The five chipmunks nodded.

After Jeanette left with Brittany in the ambulance, Talbot returned to his office with Alvin, Simon, Theo, and Ellie in tow. When they walked into the office, the four culprits were sitting there with smug looks on their faces.

Ryan stood up and said, "They threatened us."

"Sit down and shut up," Talbot said, "I know what you did to Brittany."

At that the Vice Principle walked in, "I found this in Madison's locker."

"You searched my locker," Madison shouted, "You can't do that."

"Actually we can; due the precedent set in the Supreme Court case, New Jersey v. TLO," Talbot said, "If the school has reasonable suspicion of contraband, we can search."

The vice principle handed Talbot a syringe and a vial of Ketamine.

"Ketamine is a Schedule III Narcotic," Talbot said, "Not only does it violate this school's policy, having it is against the law. The police will be notified, and from this point on, the four of you are suspended for causing severe physical harm to a fellow student."

"My mom is on the school board," Ryan said, "This won't stand."

"I'm glad you mentioned the school board," Talbot said, "I plan on bringing this up at the next meeting when I move to expel you."

"This was all Ryan's idea," Madison said, "He met with Staford yesterday outside in the parking lot. He said that he would pay me if I helped by getting the K from my dad's vet office."

"Shut up Maddie," Ryan said threateningly.

"Enough," Talbot said, "the four of you will remain here for now. I have another pressing matter to deal with, but when I get back, we will disscuss this at length with your parents, who are on their way."

He turned back to the four chipmunks, "If you would come with me, Dave should be here soon to sign the rest of you out for the day. Then you can go to the hospital to be with Brittany."

When they exited Talbot's office, sure enough, Dave was there.

"Beatrice called me," he said, "they're running tests on Brittany to see what they drugged her with."

"It was Ketamine," Simon said.

Talbot approached Dave, "Please ask Beatrice to keep me posted on Brittany's condition. I didn't mention it to them yet, but I had the police contacted to deal with the four responsible for this, so they will need a report as proof."

"I can help with that," Simon said, "When we initially approached them, I recorded the entire conversation on my phone. I transferred the file to my SD card."

He pulled the SD card out of his pocket and handed it to Talbot.

"Thank you Simon," he said before turning back to Dave, "If you've signed them out, they may leave whenever they please."

"I already did," Dave said.

Alvin didn't even wait for anything else to be said before he rushed past Dave and out to his car.

* * *

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm baaaaack... after what feels like forever. I guess it has been over a year, DAMN. Sorry it took so long to update it, so without further ado, I present chapter 10.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AATC or any related characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Alvin was sitting in the chair beside his girlfriend's hospital bed with his hand intertwined with hers. Simon was standing behind Jeanette, who occupied the other chair in the room, while Theodore stood back against the wall with his arms around Eleanor, who was standing with her back against his chest. They were all watching Brittany as she slept off the drug. The doctors had run blood tests and determined that it was indeed Ketamine with which Madison drugged her. Dave and Miss Miller were in the lobby talking to the police officer that showed up.

The silence broke as Dave and Miss Miller walked in.

"It's getting late," Dave said, "We have to go soon."

Simon and Theo nodded as they and their girlfriends moved to leave. Alvin, on the other hand, never broke his gaze with Brittany.

"Alvin," said Dave a little louder, "We have to go."

Miss Miller stepped forward and put a hand on Dave's shoulder, "Why don't you take the others' home a while? I'll stay here with Alvin a little longer."

Dave nodded, "If it's okay with you, Beatrice."

He turned and walked out the door, followed by Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore.

Miss Miller pulled up the chair that Jeanette was sitting in next to Alvin.

"I screwed up again," Alvin said, "I should have known that they were up to something."

"You couldn't have known," Miss Miller said.

"Teddy and Simon did," Alvin said somberly," I should have too. I should have stopped them. I should have protected her better."

"She'll be fine," she responded.

Alvin nodded, "I know, but she shouldn't be here to begin with."

"And that's not your fault," she said, "The only ones at fault are the ones who drugged her and that bastard, Staford."

"I know," he said, "but I wish I could have done something to help her."

"If you really want to help her," she said, "keep doing what you are doing. Just being with her is enough. She's had a rough week. With last Friday, that awful interview yesterday, and the ridicule at school, what she needs the most is someone to stand with her and make her feel safe. The person most suited for that is you. She loves you, and I know that you love her. As long as you're there to tell her that, she'll be fine."

Alvin nodded, "I told her that this morning."

Miss Miller smiled, "And I hope you continue to do so. I didn't ask Dave yet, but how are her nightmares?"

"Last night wasn't as bad as Monday night," he said, "As soon as I hold her, she calms down."

Miss Miller nodded, "If that's the case, I want you to stay with her."

"Are you sure," Alvin said, "most parents would frown upon their sixteen year old daughter sharing a bed with her boyfriend."

Miss Miller smiled and nodded, "I trust you Alvin. I know you won't take advantage of Brittany in her weakened state of mind."

Alvin nodded before turning his gaze back to Brittany. At that moment, she began to stir, and her eyes slowly opened.

"What happened," she asked as she rubbed her head with her free hand. It was then that she noticed Alvin was holding her other hand and that she was in the hospital.

"I'll go get the doctor," Miss Miller said as she stood up.

Brittany turned to Alvin, "Why am I here? The last thing I remember was washing my hands in the bathroom. Madison came in and I saw her pull something from her purse, and now I'm here."

"It was a syringe," Alvin said, "She drugged you with Ketamine."

Her eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"It was him," Alvin said darkly, "He paid Ryan, Xander, Jackson, and Madison to bring you to him."

"He was there," she said, the fear causing her voice to crack.

Alvin nodded, "Teddy figured out that something was wrong, and we rushed out to where they took you, but Talbot beat us there. He scared off Staford before we got there. Ryan and the others were suspended, and might be expelled."

Brittany sat there and absorbed what he said. Suddenly, tears began to fall down her cheeks. Alvin wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "It's going to be alright. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

"How can you promise that," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Because I'm never going to leave your side ever again," he said.

She pulled back from him, "Alvin, you have your own life. You can't be with me 24/7."

He shook his head, "From now on, you are my life. I never want to lose you. Today, the ten minutes that I didn't know where you were, were the worst ten minutes of my life. I was so scared that I would lose you, especially when I found out that Staford was involved. I don't want to feel that way again. I love you."

More tears fell from her eyes, "I love you too."

They embraced again and shared a passion filled kiss. Once again they were interrupted by someone coming in the room. Miss Miller cleared her throat as the doctor stood behind her. They immediately pulled apart, and Brittany wiped her eyes.

The doctor walked over and checked her heartbeat and blood pressure. He turned to Miss Miller, "She seems fine; I can discharge her tonight."

* * *

It was already getting dark when Alvin and Brittany pulled into the driveway. Alvin noticed that Claire's car was there. When they walked in, they found her sitting next to Dave at the table, their siblings nowhere to be seen. When she saw them, Claire stood up and gave Brittany a hug.

"How are you doing sweetie," she asked.

"Better," Britt said as she returned the hug.

"Hi Claire," Alvin said, "What are you doing here?"

"Claire and I were discussing our PR options in dealing with Staford's interview," Dave said.

Brittany nodded, "Any ideas?"

Claire looked at Dave concernedly, "We have one, but it's up to you."

Alvin raised an eyebrow questioningly, "What is it?"

"I've been doing some work for ABC news," Claire explained, "and I mentioned your situation to Diane Sawyer. She said that she would be willing to go on the record and interview you, if you would be willing."

"An interview," Brittany said, the fear apparent in her voice.

Alvin slipped his hand into hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"If you're not ready," Claire said, "We don't have to."

Brittany turned to look at Alvin as though asking his opinion.

"It's up to you babe," he said, "I'll be with you, whatever you choose."

She turned back to Claire and nodded, "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can put this behind us."

"However you decide, I've already put a slander suit into motion against Staford," Dave said, "On the grounds of painting the both of you in a false light. Also, he was arrested for violating the PFA order, but he's already out on bail, again."

"I'll do the interview," Brittany said, "If it's with Ms. Sawyer instead of a tabloid."

Claire smiled sympathetically, "I'll call ABC right now and tell them that you are willing."

"I'd be more comfortable if Alvin was there beside me," Brittany said.

Claire nodded, "She can interview him and get his side of the story also, to corroborate your story."

Alvin nodded, "if it'll help."

She nodded before pulling out her cell phone and walking out the room.

Dave turned to the two of them, "Because of what happened today, principal Talbot and I feel that the six of you should take the day off tomorrow. Unfortunately, I have to go into the studio all day tomorrow, so you'll all be here by yourselves."

The two of them nodded as Dave walked out of the room.

Alvin also moved to leave the room, "I'm going to get a shower. I'll see you in a bit."

Brittany nodded, "I'm going to go outside and get some air."

* * *

Brittany stood on the back deck staring up into the night sky as the bright full moon illuminated the back yard. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of insect life fill her ears. She also heard voices.

She opened her eyes and saw Theodore and Eleanor walking towards to house. They seemed to be coming from the boys' old tree-house that they played in when they were younger. As they fully came into view, she tilted her head in a mix of confusion and amusement. Her little sister looked like she had just been through a cyclone. Her hair was in a state of disarray, and her light green blouse was slightly disheveled. To top it off, she was wearing Theo's spiked dog collar. Theodore didn't look much better; his previously spiked hair was matted down, his shirt was inside-out, and the coup de grâce, his fly was down. It was quite obvious what had just transpired between the two.

When the youngest Miller saw her sister, she rushed over and threw her arms around her. When she let go, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been asleep for 10 hours," she replied before turning to Theo, "Alvin told me that you're the one that figured out what happened. Thanks."

"I'm glad I was there to help," he said with a smirk.

"Well," said Ellie, "it's getting late, and Teddy and I have to get up early."

"Why," Brittany asked, "Dave said that we don't have to go to school tomorrow."

"There's a culinary expo at the convention center this weekend, so we're going to go see it," Theo explained, "So she's right. We should go to bed."

"Well," said Brittany, "You may want to fix your clothes and hair before you go inside. Dave and Claire are still in there."

The two of them looked at each other and Ellie said, "I guess that would be a good idea."

They fixed their clothes and the three of them went into the house.

* * *

After Alvin got out of the shower, he made his way to the basement door, where he assumed Simon and Jeanette were working on some kind of experiment. He knocked on the door, but didn't receive a response. He pressed his ear to the door and heard them moving around, so he knew they were there. He opened the door; he wasn't expecting to see what he saw.

Simon had Jeanette pushed up against the wall, his lips locked onto hers. One of his hands was rested firmly on her behind while the other was propping them against the wall. Jeanette had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, grinding her pelvis against his.

Alvin regained his composure before clearing his throat, which caused the two of them to fall to the ground. They stood up, both of them flushed in the face.

"What the hell Alvin," Simon said angrily, "Don't you know how to freakin' knock."

"I did," Alvin responded, "And I must say; you two have got balls to do that when Dave and Claire are in the next room."

"I thought we locked the door," Jeanette said.

"Apparently not," Alvin said.

"So, what do you want," Simon asked, "I assume you came down here for a reason."

"Did Brittany come back with you," Jeanette asked.

"Yeah," Alvin answered, "She's fine. The doctor said that the drug is mostly out of her system, and she should be back to normal tomorrow morning after a full night of sleep."

"That's good," Simon said, "As to my previous question?"

"I came down here to see what you two are doing tomorrow since we don't have to go to school," he explained, "Even though I already think I know what you're going to say."

"Yes, we're going to school tomorrow," Simon said, "We both have perfect attendance records that we don't want to jeopardize."

"Besides," Jeanette said, "We can get the assignments from all of your teachers so you, Brittany, Theo, and Ellie don't fall behind."

"Which means we're going to have homework even though we didn't go to school," Alvin said, "Great."

Simon looked at his watch and saw that it was close to eleven o'clock, "It's getting late. We should probably call it a night."

Jeanette nodded, and the three of them headed upstairs. They entered the kitchen the same time as Brittany, Theo, and Ellie. Dave and Claire also reentered the room.

"I talked to the producer," Claire explained," and she said that Ms. Sawyer would like to do the interview this Saturday."

Brittany nodded.

"Wait," said Jeanette, "What?"

"Alvin and I decided that we're going to do an interview to get our side of the story out," Brittany explained.

"Are you sure," Ellie asked.

Brittany nodded.

"You guys can talk about this tomorrow," Dave said, "It's getting late. Like I said earlier, I have to go to the studio early tomorrow, and I'll be there all day. While you guys are here by yourselves, don't get into trouble, and don't do anything stupid."

With that, Claire said goodnight and left, and Dave headed up to his room. Since they planned on going to school Jeanette and Simon also turned in early. Eleanor made her way to bed, but Theodore went outside to bask in the full moon for a while. Since they were the only ones left up. Alvin and Britt decided to go to bed too.

* * *

As the two of them lay in bed, despite the day's events, Alvin and Brittany found themselves wide awake. In order to break the weird silence, Brittany struck a conversation.

"You'll never guess what I caught our youngest siblings doing when I went outside," she said.

Alvin smirked, "Probably the same thing that I caught our middle siblings doing in the basement."

"Really," Brittany said shocked, "They were…?"

"Not that," he said, "They had their clothes on, but… you know."

"You caught them in the act," she said.

He nodded.

"That must have been awkward," she said, "at least Teddy and Ellie were already done when I saw them."

"Then how do you know what they were doing," he asked.

"His shirt was inside out and his zipper was down," she explained, "so I assume his clothes were off at one point, and her clothes were a little more than disheveled."

"That doesn't really surprise me," Alvin said, "I think those two have been having sex for a while, at least the past few months."

"Really," she said, "What makes you say that?"

"Are you kidding," he said, "On full moons, they're never not together. Also, I've seen them sneak off before on past full moons, usually out to our old tree house."

"Huh," she said, "I can't believe that they've gotten away with it for so long. Do you have proof?"

He nodded, "There's a secret compartment in the tree house where I use to stash my comic books. Last month, I went out there one morning after the full moon and looked inside. There I found a box of condoms and a bottle of lube."

"At least they're being careful," she said, "It's still weird to think that our younger siblings are all sexually active."

"It's not like we've never done anything," he said.

"But we've never had sex," she said, "Despite how long we went out."

"You weren't ready, so I didn't want to pressure you," he said, "and then we broke up."

"But we're back together now," she said.

"Britt," he said concernedly, "I don't think that we're ready for that. I mean, technically we've only been dating for three days."

"After taking a break for four months, before which, we dated for over three years," she said.

"What exactly are you saying," he asked.

"This morning I said that maybe we were taking things too fast," she said, "but maybe we're not. Maybe we're moving too slow."

"If that's how you feel," he said, "I guess we could move a little faster. It's just… I want you to be sure. I'm serious this time. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me."

"I love you too," she said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

Soon, the two teen lovers were fast asleep.

* * *

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** This chapter makes me happy that I gave this fiction an M rating. It is what I can only describe as a crazy roller coaster of emotions, culminating in what I believe is one of the classiest adult/lemon/smut scenes I have ever written. It goes from comical to sad to fluffy to sensual to serious to depressing to suspense to extremely depressing to lemony awesomeness to depressing conclusion. I am quite happy with it. I hope everyone else enjoys it as well.

FYI, if it wasn't clear above, this chapter contains graphic yet classy adult/lemon/smut content. Discretion is advised.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AATC or any related characters.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Alvin woke up around 6:30 the next morning. He looked over at Brittany who was still sound asleep. He planted a light kiss on her forehead before slowly getting out of bed, without disturbing her. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen where he found his siblings and their girlfriends eating breakfast. Theo was more or less back to being his non-lupine self, save for the spiked hair, and he was busy cooking food.

"Good morning Alvin," he said cheerfully, "I wasn't sure if you and Brittany would be up for breakfast, but I made some extra bacon if you want some. You'll have to make your own eggs though."

"Thanks Teddy," Alvin said as he helped himself to some bacon.

Simon glanced at Jeanette for a second before turning to Alvin, "About last night…"

"Don't worry," Alvin said, "I won't tell anyone. I mean, I told Brittany, but your secret's safe with us."

"What," Ellie said curiously.

"Alvin walked in on Simon and I while we were working on a secret experiment last night," Jeanette said quickly before taking a drink of orange juice.

Alvin smirked as Simon blushed. Ellie and Teddy looked at each other in confusion.

Alvin turned to Teddy and Ellie, "Also, Brittany and I were talking last night, and she said that the two of you were having some fun up in our old tree-house under the full moon."

Theodore almost choked on his food and Ellie's face flushed. Simon and Jeanette looked confused.

"Hey Ellie," Theodore said quickly, "We should get going if we want to get a good parking space at the convention center."

"Yeah," she said before turning to Jeanette, "Is it still okay if we use your car?"

Jeanette nodded confusedly, and Ellie and Teddy rushed out of the house.

Simon turned to Alvin, "Explain."

"Can't," Alvin said, "If I have to keep your secret, then I should probably keep theirs too."

With that, he stood up and headed back upstairs to his bedroom, leaving a shocked Simon and Jeanette.

* * *

After Alvin got back to his room, he crawled back in bed with Brittany. Instead of trying to go back to sleep, he just lay there and watched her chest rise and fall as she lightly snored. Unconsciously, his eyes began to wander her sleeping form. She was currently lying on her back with one arm across her stomach and the other above her head. Her loose fitting pajama top was ruffled from the restless sleep that preceding night. His eyes came to rest on her exposed shoulder, where he saw the bruises for the first time, causing him to wince. Once again his eyes moved without his direct intent until they came to rest at the bottom hem of her top, which was about two inches higher than normal. There he saw the slight discoloration on her side; however he could not see the whole bruise. His curiosity won out as he carefully reached over and grabbed the hem of her top and slowly pulled it up, revealing the complete injury, inch by inch, and inch by inch, he felt his heart breaking. This continued until Brittany began to stir.

"Alvin," she said sleepily, "What are you doing?"

She turned to see the pained look on his face.

"What's wrong," she asked as she moved into his embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked as he accepted her carefully into his arms.

She responded with a look of confusion.

"About your injuries," he said, "On your shoulder… and your side."

"I didn't want you to worry about it," she said as she lowered her head, "You've been there for me since it happened, and I know that everything that's happened this past week has both of us emotionally drained. I didn't want that to burden you too."

He lifted her chin and placed a chaste yet loving kiss on her lips before saying, "Nothing about you could ever be a burden to me."

She responded by wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a more sensual kiss, which he had no problem returning. When they finally broke for air, they found that somehow they ended up in the position of Alvin on his back while Brittany straddled him. They pulled apart, breathing heavily. That didn't last however, as the duo soon dived right back in. This time, Alvin's hands began to wander until they came to rest, one on her thigh and the other on the small of her back. Brittany responded by slowly grinding against him. Unfortunately, their fun was interrupted by Alvin's cell phone ringing. They quickly pulled apart, breathing heavily as Alvin fumbled for his phone on his nightstand.

"Hello," he said almost breathlessly.

"_Alvin_," said Miss Miller's easily distinguishable voice.

"Hey Miss Miller," he said as Brittany gasped, "What's up?"

"_I forgot to remind Brittany that she has an appointment with our family doctor today at nine_," she explained, "_Would you be a dear and bring her over to meet me there?_"

"Sure," he said, finally managing to calm his breathing, "See you then."

With that he hung up.

"What was that about," Brittany asked.

"Apparently you have a doctor's appointment today," he said.

"That's right," Brittany said, "I'm supposed to have my stitches removed and get my injuries checked out."

"You have stiches," he said surprised and somewhat saddened, "Where?"

Brittany winced slightly, "They're just butterfly stiches, and they're on the back of my head, under my hair."

She turned around and lifted up her locks to reveal the almost completely healed gash.

"How," Alvin said softly.

Brittany seemed to gaze off into nothing as she responded, "When he first attacked me, he threw me backwards into a wall."

When she turned to face Alvin again, she found him with his fists clenched and an angry yet concerned look on his face. He released his fists as he pulled her into another strong embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "No one should have to experience that."

They just stood there in each other's arms for what felt like forever, though both of them were content. They finally broke apart when Alvin glanced at the clock and saw that it was eight o'clock.

"Miss Miller said that your appointment is at nine," he said, "so we should probably get ready to go."

She pulled away from him and walked to the other side of the room, to where her clothes were, and while facing the other way, she pulled off her top. She turned her head and gave him a teasing look. He simply shook his head before turning to get dressed himself.

* * *

Alvin and Brittany pulled into the doctor's office around ten minutes before nine. When they got out of his car, they came face to face with Miss Miller.

"How are you two today," she asked.

"Pretty good," said Alvin.

She turned to Brittany, "And how are feeling today?"

"I'm getting there," she said.

She turned back to Alvin, "Are you going to come in with us and wait in the waiting room, or just wait out here?"

"I'll just stay in my car," he said before turning to Brittany, "I'll see you in a bit."

He planted a quick kiss on her cheek before getting back in his Camaro. Brittany and Miss Miller headed inside.

* * *

"Everything seems to be healing nicely," Brittany's doctor, Dr. Quinn, said after pulling the Steri-Strips off the back of her head, "Can you pull your shirt off so I can see your bruises?"

Brittany nodded as she slipped her pick blouse off.

"They seem to be fading at a normal rate," Dr. Quinn said, "They should be all but gone in the next few days. You can put your shirt back on."

Again, Brittany nodded before putting her blouse back on.

"Now," said the doc, "How's your emotional state? Any anxiety... depression?"

"Not really," Brittany said unsure, "I mean, I still have nightmares, but it's getting better."

"I recommend seeing a therapist," she said, "I know that you're fiercely independent, almost to a fault, but this isn't something that you can bury and hope that it goes away. You shouldn't be facing this yourself."

"I'm not," Brittany responded, "Alvin's been with me since it happened."

"Alvin's your boyfriend," the doctor said as more of a question than a statement.

Brittany nodded, "We've been dating on and off the past four years, but he hasn't left my side since Friday night except when he wasn't able to be at my side."

The doctor looked at her as though she was pondering a question.

"What," asked Brittany.

"Everything we discuss in here is confidential, so I want you to answer truthfully," she said, "Are you and Alvin sexually active?"

Brittany instantly blushed, "Umm… not really. We've fooled around, but we've never actually had sex."

"But you've discussed it," the doctor pressed.

"We have," Brittany said, "but we decided to wait until we were more prepared for it."

"That's good," the doctor said, "Most teenagers don't have that kind of foresight."

"Why did you want to know about that," Brittany asked cautiously.

"I was speaking with Miss Miller earlier," the doctor explained, "The two of us are in agreement that you, and your sisters, should begin a birth control regimen. Teen pregnancy rates are high, and they don't need to be."

"So you and Miss Miller think I should be on the pill," Brittany said while trying to wrap her head around it.

The doctor nodded, "However, due to what happened on Friday, I advise against starting a regimen until after you have your next menstruation."

"Why," Brittany asked nervously.

Doctor Quinn looked at her thoughtfully before answering, "I know from the official report that your assailant was stopped fairly early, however what transpired was technically unprotected intercourse, and the sexual assault response nurse did recover some semen from inside you."

Realization began to hit Brittany as to the doctors meaning, "You mean there's a chance that I'm pregnant."

"There is," the doctor said, "However it is very small. As part of the rape kit that was performed when you arrived at the ER, you were given a Plan B emergency contraceptive, which is extremely effective. Unfortunately, we can't know one hundred percent until after the end of your menstrual cycle. Speaking of which, do you know about when that will be?"

"I think I still have about a week and a half," she said.

The doctor nodded and made a note, "I want you call me when it happens. Just call the office between eight and four, and ask to speak to me directly."

Brittany nodded.

"I think that's everything I wanted to discuss," Dr. Quinn said, "Like I said, I think you would benefit from attending therapy, especially if what I believe is true: that not only were you raped, but you also lost your virginity…"

Brittany nodded slightly.

The doctor continued, "But if what you say is true about your boyfriend, I think you may be alright. Is there anything you wanted to talk about before you go?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Okay," Dr. Quinn said, "Call me at the end of your cycle, and I'll set you up with regimen. Until then…"

The doctor led Brittany out to the waiting room where Miss Miller was waiting. As they were walking out to the car, Miss Miller asked, "So how did everything go?"

"Fine," Brittany said melancholically.

"Did she mention…," Miss Miller began to ask.

"Yes," Brittany cut her off.

"And what do you think," Miss Miller prodded.

"Isn't giving me access to birth control kind of like giving me permission to have sex," Brittany suggested.

"You're 16," Miss Miller said, "You'll be 17 in a few weeks. I remember what it was like being a teenager. For all I know you and your sisters are already having sex…"

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but Miss Miller interjected, "But I don't want to know. I just want the three of you to be prepared if the situation would arise. Truthfully, I believe that you should have been on the pill back when you began dating, but I figured you would use that permission argument and I wouldn't have had a retort."

"So what changed," Brittany asked.

"A few things," Miss Miller said, "First, I realized exactly how much I trust Alvin, Simon, and Theodore to take care of you girls, especially after the chat that I had with Alvin on Saturday and Sunday. Second, what happened to you on Friday made me realize that life doesn't always go as planned, especially after the doctors and nurses told me that there was a chance you could have gotten pregnant."

"Which they still don't know for sure," Brittany said as she cast her gaze downward.

"Oh Brittany," Miss Miller said as she wrapped her daughter in a hug, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

They continued walking out, but Brittany kept her head leaning against Miss Miller's side as Miss Miller kept her arm around her. When they got back to the car, Alvin got out.

"So am I still going back with Alvin, or can I come home," Brittany asked.

"Most of the paparazzi are gone," Miss Miller explained, "but there are still a few watching the house. You haven't seen any over there have you?"

Alvin shook his head, "As far as we know, no one knows that Brittany's been staying with us."

"Then she's going to keep staying with you," Miss Miller said, "at least until after the weekend. Hopefully after that interview on Saturday, they'll have their fill and leave us alone."

Brittany and Alvin nodded.

"Well," said Miss Miller, "I guess I'll see you two on Saturday then."

She wrapped Brittany in another hug, "Take care of yourself. Don't do anything you know you shouldn't."

"Of course," Brittany said as she returned the hug.

When they pulled apart, Alvin opened the passenger door for Brittany to get in. After she did, he walked around to the other side, but before he got in, Miss Miller said, "Take care of her Alvin."

Alvin nodded as he opened his door and got inside. He started up the Camaro with a roar and pulled out of the parking lot. As they drove down the road, Alvin noticed that Brittany seemed depressed insomuch that she was staring aimlessly out the window.

"What's wrong babe," he said as he placed his right hand on her left, which was resting on her leg.

She sighed and proceeded to tell him what the doctor told her. As Alvin sat and absorbed what Brittany was saying, neither one of them noticed the white sedan that was two cars behind them as it seemed to make the same turns that they made, all the way to Alvin's house.

After Alvin pulled into the drive way, he and Brittany exited his car and made their way to the front door, still unaware that the white sedan parked across the street. After he parked, the man inside whipped out a camera and snapped three pictures of the teens as they went inside. The man's name was Jack Prier, a freelance photographer, who three day's prior happened to be at the scenic overlook at the same time as Alvin and Brittany shared their first official kiss as a couple. After taking the pictures, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah," he said into the line, "It's Jack. I know where she's been staying."

* * *

Alvin went to work using the bacon that was left over from breakfast to make himself and Brittany a quick lunch of BLTs as it was around eleven o'clock. They ate lunch in relative silence due to the rather heavy conversation during the car ride home. After she finished eating, Brittany announced that she was going to take a shower. Alvin responded by nodded before cleaning up their dishes.

As he was standing at the sink, his thoughts were just as heavy as their conversation.

'What if she is pregnant,' he asked himself, 'would she get an abortion? Would she be willing to get an abortion? Would I be okay if she got an abortion? If she wouldn't have an abortion, she would carry it to term. Would she put it up for adoption? Would she keep it?'

Alvin verbally groaned as his thoughts, 'What the hell, Alvin? She's not pregnant. They gave her Plan B. She can't be pregnant. Or can she?'

Despite his musings, he managed to finish the dishes, after which he headed up to his bedroom to play some video games.

Upstairs in the shower, Brittany was having the same heavy thoughts, but in her case it was too much to bear. As the thoughts grew in her mind, she slowly fell to her knees and began sobbing as the shower cascaded over her. At that moment, Alvin was walking by the bathroom on his way to his bedroom, and he heard her sob. He approached the door and knocked, "Brit, are you okay?"

She answered back with a pitiable, "No."

Alvin pushed the door open and saw her kneeling in the shower with tears running down her face. She looked up at him sadly, as he closed the distance to her. Despite having his clothes on, he got into the shower and on his knees with her, before pulling her into a strong, compassionate embrace. He reached behind him and shut off the shower before helping her to her feet. As they climbed out of the shower, he grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around her.

"I'll let you dry off in here," he said, "I'll go to my room and change."

She merely nodded before he grabbed a towel and turned to leave the room. Once he got to his room, he began disrobing, first his baseball cap, then his shirt followed by his sneakers, pants, and socks, and finally his boxers. After his boxers hit the floor, he began drying off, but as he was drying his torso, he became aware of another presence in his room. He turned to see Brittany standing there, still with only a towel wrapped around her.

"Brit," he said startled, "What's wrong?"

Instead of speaking, she closed the distance between them before dropping her towel to the floor. Alvin was about to say something, but he never got the chance as Brittany claimed his lips with hers, and pressed her fully naked body against his. The next thing either of them realized, they were laying on Alvin's bed.

Once again Alvin was on his back, and Brittany was lying directly on top of him, straddling his waist. While their lips never parted, their hands were another story. Brittany's hands were busy feeling Alvin's chiseled abs and pecs, while one of Alvin's hands slowly, alternatingly kneaded her breasts and the other came to rest on her thigh. Beneath their kiss, the two of them were moaning and gasping as Brittany slowly and methodically grinded her moistened sex against his hardening member. They broke apart breathing heavily. Brittany bit her bottom lip, arched her back and moaned as Alvin claimed one of her breasts in his mouth before nibbling on her nipple. She screamed his name as her first orgasm hit. She collapsed on top of him, and they lay there breathing heavily. After a few seconds, she rolled off of him to the side, and again she claimed his lips. Through her ragged breaths, she said, "We're not done yet."

He looked into her eyes and saw the desire in them, and he knew right away what she wanted. At that moment he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a box of condoms.

"When did you get those," Brittany asked.

"Last year before we broke up," he said as he opened one and slid it on.

"Are you sure it's still good," she asked.

"They're good for like five years," he said as he crawled onto the bed in front of her.

He slowly made his way forward, holding himself over her until he was parallel with her. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply on the lips before pulling back and asking, "Are you certain?"

She nodded before she grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him in for another kiss, "I've never been more certain of anything."

He kneeled up and gripped her knees before pushing them upwards, so he could have access to her womanhood. He gently rubbed his tip against her entrance. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply before slowly entering her. For a split second, Brittany's mind shot back to the previous Friday night in the alley when her innocence was stolen, but it didn't last long as she opened her eyes to the man she loved. She threw her arms around his neck and moaned as he repeatedly thrust into her.

"Go faster," she managed to get out between gasps.

Alvin picked up some speed, which resulted in a satisfied moan from Brittany. He himself released a groan as he felt his own orgasm approaching. All of a sudden, Brittany let out a mix between a scream and moan as she dug her fingernails into Alvin's back. If that wasn't enough of an indicator that she had reached another orgasm, Alvin felt her tighten around his shaft, causing his orgasm to hit. After a few extra thrusts to ride out his orgasm, Alvin slowly removed himself, and collapsed on the bed beside her, and turned his head so he was facing her. He leaned over and yet again kissed her. He sat up and pulled of the condom before tossing it in the trash.

The two of them got out of bed and began to get dressed as it was around 2:30, and they knew that Simon and Jeanette would soon be home from school. No sooner did Alvin have his boxers on than his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw it was Dave.

"What's up Dave," Alvin said as he pulled on a pair of shorts.

"_You aren't in front of the windo__ws in front of the house are you_," Dave asked with a slight panic, which Alvin easily picked up on.

"No," Alvin said, "Why?"

"_Ten minutes ago, Ian rushed into my office and turned on the TV to TMZ_," Dave explained, "_On the screen were three pictures of you__ and Brittany at our front door, going inside_."

As Dave told him, Alvin's eyes widened. He pulled on a shirt and quickly rushed to Simon's room which faced the street in front of his house. He approached the window from the side and cautiously looked out. His eyes were met with three news vans, about ten cars, and about thirty photographers.

"Shit," Alvin said before putting the phone back up to his ear, "I just looked outside. There's got to be like, thirty of them out there, and three news vans."

"_Where a__re your brothers_," Dave asked.

"Simon and Jeanette went to school," Alvin said, "and Theo and Ellie went to the culinary expo at the convention center."

"_Okay_," Dave said, "_Call Simon and tell him and Jeanette to go to Miss Miller's house, and I'll call Te__ddy. You and Brittany stay inside, and I'll be home around five_."

"Okay," Alvin said before hanging up.

He began walking back to his room as he dialed Simon's number. After two rings, Simon answered, "_What's up Alvin_?"

"Don't come home, "Alvin said as he entered his room, earning a weird look from Brittany who was still getting dressed.

"_Why_," Simon said, "_We're almost there_."

"Don't," Alvin said urgently, "Go to Miss Miller's house. The paparazzi found out that Brittany's here."

"_W_h_a_t," Simon and Brittany said at the same time.

"I don't know," Alvin said, "Dave just called and told me that he saw a new picture on TV of me and Brittany here."

"_Okay_," Simon said, "_I'll talk to you later_."

"Yeah," Alvin said before hanging up.

He looked up at Brittany and noticed that tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. He quickly closed the distance between them before wrapping his arms around her.

"How did they find me," she asked.

"I don't know," he said softly as he pulled her close.

* * *

**A/N:** If my increasing number of author's notes is annoying, let me know and I'll stop. I just wanted to say that when I initially outlined this chapter, I planned to have the shower scene be the sensual scene, but I wasn't going to have an adult/lemon/smut scene at all. As I was righting however, that didn't feel right. I felt that that shower scene was better suited to accentuate Brittany finally breaking down from the immense emotional pressure. The sex scene also just kind of flowed out as I was typing. It seemed to fit the emotional roller coaster of the chapter as it is analogous with the emotional roller coaster that Brittany's currently feeling.

I just felt the need to get that out there. I don't know why.

Please review!


End file.
